


High and Dry

by Caesarchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarchan/pseuds/Caesarchan
Summary: McCree and Hanzo had had another characteristically passionate fight. As with every aspect of their relationship, from the bed to the battlefield, they gave everything 100 percent, and quarrels were no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "High and Dry" by Radiohead. Hope you enjoy!

McCree sat at the edge of his bed and took a swig of whiskey, then replaced the bottle with his cigar and took a puff. He exhaled slowly before bringing the bottle of whiskey to his lips again.

‘Oral Fixation,’ a phrase Genji had often toted came to mind. He chuckled to himself and tilted the bottle up, taking in another mouthful.

McCree and Hanzo had had another characteristically passionate fight. As with every aspect of their relationship, from the bed to the battlefield, they gave everything 100 percent, and quarrels were no exception.

McCree had retreated to their now-shared room that had once been his. As they had gotten closer, the archer spent more and more nights in his room, until he finally arrived one day with all of his things in a box. He remembered that night; the night where McCree felt they became official.

 

_They sat on the floor together, going through the small collection of Hanzo’s things. McCree draped his serape around both of their shoulders to stave off the winter chill that had worked its way into the building._

_A light blue, plastic sphere caught McCree’s eye. He pulled it out of the small box of Hanzo’s things and inspected it._

“ _What is this?” McCree raised an eyebrow at the smiling plastic figure. It had a giant cartoon-ish head that pivoted on its small body. There appeared to be a solar strip on the base._

“ _It is a Nohohon Zoku. It is solar-powered. Its head moves,” Hanzo answered._

“ _A solar-powered bobble-head?” McCree chuckled and held it up next to Hanzo’s face. “It’s cute. It has your eyes.”_

_Hanzo smiled and slapped his hand away. “They are popular in Japan. It was a gift from Genji.”_

_Upon hearing his brother’s name, McCree knew not to tease him about it anymore. McCree shrugged off the serape and stood to place it on the windowsill. “Is that a good spot?”_

_Hanzo nodded and lifted the serape, inviting McCree back. He returned to his spot and rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. They both watched the bobble-head as it started up, head bobbing gently back and forth, enjoying each other’s warmth and company in comfortable silence._

 

The thought made him look over at the bobble-head that was still sitting up on the high windowsill.

He assumed Hanzo had gone off to perch someplace high up too, so he could look down on everyone as he so liked. He idly chewed on the end of his cigar, wondering how it had gotten so bad. His eyes traced the trail of blood on the floor as a map of their argument. It started at the door, a few drips followed the path Hanzo took to the middle of the room where McCree had finally noticed the injury Hanzo had gotten on his mission. The blood had pooled in the spot where they had argued, then it went back out the door. He didn’t bother with trying to clean it now.

He let his head fall forward his a sigh. His hat slipped off his head and fell to the floor in front of him. McCree stared at it as a memory formed in his mind.

 

_Hanzo pressed up against him, pinning him against the hard brick wall._

“ _Someone’s gonna catch us,” McCree said._

_Hanzo shoved two fingers into his mouth, silencing him. “Not if you can keep quiet.”_

_McCree moaned and sucked the fingers in his mouth. They tasted of salt and metal, reminiscent of the training they had been engaged in moments before._

“ _Shh!” The shorter man chided as his other hand worked to undo the belts and buttons on his pants. When he’d gotten them all undone, he tugged McCree’s pants down just below his hips. He removed his fingers as he slipped down to suck him off._

_Another moan jumped to McCree’s lips, but he swallowed it before it could fully manifest itself. McCree bit his lip and tangled his fingers in Hanzo’s thick hair, ruining his usually perfect ponytail._

_He leaned his head forward to look down at his lover, and felt his cowboy hat slip with help from a gust of wind. It fell right off his head, flipped over itself, and landed perfectly on the man beneath him._

_McCree tried to hold back laughter but it burst out of him in a roar. He clutched his sides as Hanzo scowled up at him, lips shiny with spit, cowboy hat atop his head slightly tipped back and to the right. Hanzo snatched the hat off his head and threw it aside as quickly as he realized it had happened._

“ _Urusai!” Hanzo growled at him, blushing. McCree couldn’t stop laughing._

_Hanzo stood and walked away, hair all a mess, leaving McCree exposed with his pants drooping down to his thighs, laughing all by himself in a corner of the training field._

 

McCree chuckled at the memory. Hanzo gave him the silent treatment out of his own embarrassment after that. But that memory was several months old. Now when Hanzo got upset, he was even less forgiving, as evidenced by his current situation.

He felt Hanzo was drifting away from him, just as they had started getting truly comfortable with each other. Now, any little thing would set the man off. If McCree left his clothes on the floor, Hanzo would snap at him. If McCree touched him when he didn’t want to be touched, he’d give him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. If Hanzo got hurt on a mission, Hanzo would yell at him and disappear… apparently.

He raked his right hand through his hair, still clutching the whiskey bottle in his other. The bottle wasn’t even giving him any comfort anymore, but old habits died hard, he supposed.

He sucked more smoke into his lungs and held it there before blowing it back out. Old habits, indeed. Maybe he was too old for this. Too old for Overwatch, too old for a boyfriend. He wasn’t handling either very well.

Genji had thought Overwatch would be good for Hanzo. At first it seemed that way, and any signs otherwise he had brushed aside in favor of him enjoying the other man’s company. Then after their relationship became official, he thought they’d shared everything. But now when he looked at Hanzo, as rare as the occasion was lately, all he ever saw was anger. He pulled at his hair, remembering what had happened just a month ago.

 

 

_He passed Hanzo in the hall, on his way out on yet another mission._

“ _I didn’t see you at all this morning or last night. Were you up all night?”_

_Hanzo never broke his stride. McCree decided he hadn’t heard him._

“ _Hey, sweetheart,” He reached his hand out to grab Hanzo’s sleeve. As Hanzo continued walking, the grab pulled his arm back and turned Hanzo to face him. “Didja hear me?” McCree asked._

_Hanzo fixed him with a scowl. “What do you need?”_

“ _Nothin’. I was just wondering how you’re doing.”_

“ _I’m very busy, Jesse. Do not waylay me.”_

“ _You’re going on another mission?”_

_He nodded. “They need me.”_

_McCree let his hand slip down to his side. “Well alright. Good luck out there. Can’t wait to see ya when ya get back.” He tipped his hat at him in his usual manner._

_Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him like he’d never seen him do that before. Then he just… walked away…_

 

McCree rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. That had been 3 missions ago. He’d only seen him twice in the last month, and one of the times Hanzo had only come into their room for sex. McCree had been happy to oblige, but Hanzo had been different. He was always a demanding lover, but never selfish.

McCree came out of it feeling used. Neither of them had gotten off. The next day, Hanzo was gone on another mission again.

Then today, McCree hadn’t even gone to the landing zone to greet him when he arrived back on base. He sat in their room and waited to see if Hanzo would even come to see him.

Well, at least he did come to see him, McCree thought, even if it was short.

 

 

“ _Why are you here?” Hanzo censured._

“ _What? Am I not allowed to be in my room?” McCree shrugged, feigning nonchalance._

“ _Why were you not there to greet me?”_

“ _Didn’t think you’d care.”_

_McCree saw anger flash across Hanzo’s eyes, then he saw the blood streaming down Hanzo’s exposed arms in rivulets._

“ _Oh fuck, Hanzo you’re bleeding.”_

“ _You don’t think I know that?”_

“ _Let’s get you to the med bay.” McCree reached out to touch his waist and lead him to Angela’s office, but Hanzo backed away from him._

“ _You leave me be. This is my responsibility.”_

“ _Darlin’, I’m just tryin’ ta help.”_

“ _I do not need your help.”_

_Then Hanzo turned on his heel and stormed out of the room._

 

 

McCree really hoped he was okay... To hell with it. Even if Hanzo didn’t care about him anymore, he still cared about Hanzo. He slammed the whiskey bottle down on his bedside table and put out his cigar in the ash tray.

He stepped outside and found the blood hadn’t been cleaned from the hallway yet. There were only a few drops, but they were enough to follow. He followed the trail up to the roof and pushed the door open to a cool fall evening. He found Hanzo seated on the floor, slumped over his bent knees.

McCree staggered over to him. “Hanzo?”

Hanzo lifted his head to face him. “Jesse?”

McCree saw Hanzo had wrapped a scrap of fabric around his wound, but it had already bled though. “Fuck, Hanzo, you need a doctor,” he said.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him and jerked his arm away. “You reek of alcohol. Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m your boyfriend, Hanzo! I don’t know what happened to us…” McCree searched his face. Hanzo’s jaw was set hard but his eyes betrayed his injury. “But I love you. And if you won’t come with me, I’ll call Angela here.”

Hanzo exhaled heavily let his head fall into the crook of his uninjured arm. “McCree, I do not need you-”

“Yes, you do!” McCree interjected. “And I need you… Why are you acting like this?” McCree was shouting now.

Hanzo scowled up at him but remained silent.

“Am I no good anymore? You’ve gotten all you need from me and now you’re done?” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could think about them. He knew it wasn’t true, but that’s how he was feeling. Part of him wanted Hanzo to just confirm it, just so he wouldn’t have that nagging thought in the back of his mind.

Hanzo grit his teeth and looked away, “No, That is not it.”

“Then what?! Why are you always gone? Why do you treat me like a fucking side project?!” McCree swung a fist in the air in front of him. He was so worked up he couldn’t stand still.

“I need to protect you.”

“What?!” McCree barked back.

“I need to protect you! The Shimada-gumi are redoubling their efforts! Now that our relationship is common knowledge, they’ll be coming after you too.” Hanzo slashed his arm through the air as if cutting McCree’s words down with a sword. He hissed through his teeth and gripped the wound on his arm. He must have momentarily forgotten it.

McCree instinctively reached out to him. “You can’t do this alone. Let me help you.”

“No! My family is my responsibility.” Hanzo looked away again.

“Hanzo you’re going to get yourself killed. I can’t handle that.” McCree choked back an unexpected sob. “You can’t leave me.”

Hanzo cursed. “I cannot believe I was foolish enough to get you involved in this.”

“Well it’s too late for that now, ain’t it? I’m involved. I’m here. So take me or leave me, but don’t leave me high and dry, waitin’ around for any meager amounts of affection I can pull out of ya, only to find you done gone and got yourself killed, and I have to find out about it on the fuckin’ 8 o’clock news.”

Hanzo was silent.

“Well fuck, Hanzo, what’s it gonna be?”

He watched as Hanzo slowly stood, using his good arm to push himself up. Hanzo took a step toward him, clenching his fists into tight balls. It looked as if Hanzo was about to take a swing at him, then he stumbled forward into McCree’s arms.

“Shit, we’ve gotta get you to Mercy.” McCree lifted Hanzo’s uninjured arm over his shoulder and helped take some of his weight. “C’mon honey.”

They began walking their way back inside and got in the elevator. Strands of Hanzo’s hair had come loose and were hanging limply in front of his downturned face. McCree sighed and pushed them back for him. “What am I gonna do with you,” McCree said mostly to himself.

“Stay with me,” Hanzo answered.

McCree blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Stay with me, Jesse. I am so sorry.” Hanzo sucked in a sob and hung his head, more of his unkempt hair falling into his face. “Do not leave me.”

“Shhh,” McCree soothed and squeezed his side against him. “I’m here, darlin’.”

“I am so sorry, Jesse.” Hanzo’s body shuddered with another sob. “I was so wrong. Please forgive me.”

“I will, honey. Just promise me you won’t shut me out anymore. I can’t take it. I won’t.”

McCree felt Hanzo nod. “Never again. I promise.”

McCree smoothed Hanzo’s hair back again and kissed his forehead. “Then you’ve got me. I’m yours,” he whispered against his temple.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. The two stepped out into the hallway and headed toward the medical bay. As they walked, McCree heard Hanzo whisper back, “And I am yours.”

 


End file.
